


A Good Surprise

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: “No big surprises,” Nico assured him, letting Martino into his apartment. “I didn’t buy plane tickets to Paris or make reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town. I didn’t buy you a car or a vespa, though you’d look really good on a vespa.”





	A Good Surprise

“You promised no crazy surprises,” Martino said as Niccolò answered the door and greeted him with a kiss.

“No big surprises,” Nico assured him, letting Martino into his apartment. “I didn’t buy plane tickets to Paris or make reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town. I didn’t buy you a car or a vespa, though you’d look really good on a vespa.”

Martino laughed, shrugging off his coat and turning to Nico in the living room. It was their first Valentines Day together, and he had to admit that he was a little nervous. Not because there was alway a chance Nico might do something spontaneous and ostentatious like covering an entire room in rose petals, but because he’d never spent a Valentines Day with anyone before.

“So what are we doing then?” he asked, glancing around, but there didn’t appear to be anything special in the apartment. No rose petals, no flowers, no chocolates sitting on the coffee table.

They’d agreed to keep things low key for their first Valentines together, and Martino hadn’t kept tabs on Nico’s plans for the night.

“I’m going to cook you dinner,” Niccolò said simply, and Martino tried not to make a face.

“Ni,” he said slowly, unable to forget the last time Nico had cooked for him.

Nico stepped up to him, cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his lips, soothing. “There’s a recipe and I made sure to get all the right ingredients,” he assured him, arching his eyebrows. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“I don’t know about with food,” Martino replied, laughing when Nico dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him. “Okay, okay, but I get help, right?”

“Supervise, you mean,” Nico said with a nod. “Of course.”

Grinning, Martino followed Niccolò to the kitchen and set himself up by the counter, accepting the beer Nico gave him and watching as Nico made dinner.

Sometimes Martino couldn’t believe that it had only been two months since they’d gotten together officially, since he’d found Nico on that rooftop and taken him home. The time had seemed to fly by somehow, through Christmas and the New Year, every day different but the same.

Martino found himself smiling as he watched Nico throw things into pans, boiling water for pasta, cutting up vegetables and offering Martino a taste before crowding him up against the counter and tasting him.

He just laughed as Niccolò sang along with a song on the radio, shaking his hips and taking the boiling pasta off the heat. This was exactly what he wanted to be doing on Valentines Day. He didn’t need a fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant or flowers that would just wilt in a few days. He had Nico, and that was enough.

Dinner was surprisingly good, Martino had to admit as they sat down at the table.

“See?” Niccolò said, sounding ridiculously proud of himself when Martino said so. “And you had such little faith.”

“You haven’t had a great track record,” Martino pointed out, but he smiled at the face Nico made, as if insulted.

It was exactly the evening Martino had wanted—quiet and simple, with Nico laughing at things he said, pouring him more wine, making fun of the way Martino held the glass.

“I have something for you,” Niccolò said after the plates had been cleared away and they were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other.

“I thought we weren’t doing gifts,” Martino said with a sudden clench of worry.

“It’s not a gift,” Nico assured him, fingers on Martino’s chin, bringing him in for a kiss. “You just have to come with me.”

“And go where?” Martino asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a surprise,” Nico said, and at Martino’s concerned look, added, “a good surprise.”

“Okay,” Martino agreed after a second, letting Niccolò pull him off the couch and hand him his jacket. He would trust Nico for now. After all, he didn’t seem to be on a high, just excited as he grabbed Martino’s hand and they left the apartment.

Martino wasn’t quite sure where they were going as they sat on the bus. It was fairly empty tonight, and he sat with his hand in Nico’s, warm against his palm, the night lights rushing past. He could have sat there forever with Nico, feeling the rumbling of the bus, comforting, as if they could go anywhere together.

“We’re here,” Niccolò said finally as the bus’ breaks squeaked to a stop and he tugged Martino up with him.

“Where is here?” Martino asked as they stepped into the street, dotted by yellow lamps, a dark tree-lined street behind them.

“Here,” Nico said, turning Martino around, to the other side where a bridge stretched across the river.

Confused, Martino followed Nico across the street, realizing as he got closer and spotted the locks bunched up around the poles.

“Ponte Milvio?” he asked, trying not to smile as Niccolò pulled a padlock out of his coat pocket. “You don’t think it’s cheesy? And touristy?”

“It’s romantic,” Niccolò assured him, shuffling closer and pressing their cold noses together. “It’s forever.”

“Until they cut them off.”

But Nico ignored him, pulling out a sharpie and writing their initials on the lock. “You don’t want to be cheesy?” His eyes were big, as though he already knew the answer. As if he knew Martino’s heart was beating a little faster even as he shook his head.

“For you, I will,” he said, and Nico laughed, capping the pen and glancing down the bridge at the clusters of locks.

“Where should we put it?”

“Over here,” Martino said, ignoring the way Nico grinned at him. Martino couldn’t hide anything from Nico, not even the fact that he loved this dumb idea of locking their love away forever.

“Perfect,” Niccolò said as he slid the lock over another lock and squeezed it shut. Rising, he turned to Martino, brushing his hair over his ear. “Now we’re together forever.”

Martino didn’t care that they were outside, in public, in the dark. He leaned in and kissed Nico, unable to stop his smile as Nico pulled him closer. It wasn’t a big Valentines Day, but it was perfect anyway. Just like them.


End file.
